


Shattered Peace

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: I read a prompt that went something like this, but I added to it with my own idea. If someone happens to find the original send it to me to give credit for the idea! Hope I don’t step on any toes with this one, but I had to! This takes place at the beginning of Infinity War & the reader & Loki have an established relationship before he fell from the Bifrost.





	1. Prologue

It was hard to breath despite the wounded ribs & whatever else had been done to the warriors body to break her in efforts of finding the tesseract. The smoke was so thick one could barely see, or maybe that was the pain & loss of blood she was experiencing. Letting out a weak cough as debilitated body leaned back into the hull of the ship holding the ebony-haired girl close to a bleeding chest, bloodied hand holding the silky soft curls close trying to keep them both calm.

Holding hand tight to gaping hole, Y/N was trying her best to heal it & console the little girl that clung tightly to shattered body, but the wounded warrior had recently healed the raven haired, emerald eyed 7-year-old along with the little spark of life that had made itself known a few days ago, before all this. Shushing the little girl that asked to go get daddy to help, he could help, but explained he was helping Uncle Thor & they needed to stay put till daddy came fore them. A loud crash & the blinding light of the Bifrost had Y/N falling back to the grate, holding the little girl close telling her it was ok as fear rattled in her own voice that wanted to whimper out in pain from the slowly closing hole that done nothing but caused pain thanks to Corvus Glaive.

“Mommy look! Daddy…,” the little girl blurted happily, slipping from gored hand to run out into the open, the lithe 7-year-old, just like her daddy, shouting out, pushing around the Black Order as if they weren’t there, Loki reaching out to grab little hand before a golden gauntlet clamped over his throat to hold him in place.

“No,” Y/N finally yelled out, stumbling to get out of the debris reaching out a ragged hand to the little girl, armor in tatters as a claw wrapped in Y/H/C loose hair, the warrior pulling a sword for it to be jerked away & slamming weakening body to the ground before burned out seidr could help.

“And who are you little one,” Thanos smiled down kindly at the little girl that made a stop in front of the titan studying the situation, the young girl dressed like a little warrior, leathers closely resembling that of the woman struggling to breathe on the floor & matching that of Loki as well the titan careful not to put too much pressure to the gods throat to make him yell out & frighten the girl.

“Sigourney Fallow Lokisdottir, princess of Asgard, but I go by Siggy. Who are you,” she spoke strongly like the proud little warrior princess she was.

“Dove, that’s enough,” Loki tried to speak before he was choked off.

“What a beautiful name little one, I am Thanos little Siggy,” he smiled, the three gods guts twisting as Thor tried to break free, Y/N floundered to get to aching feet but fell to the ruined floor of the ship while Loki tried to reach for the little girl.

“Why are you hurting my daddy & uncle? Have they done something bad,” Siggy began, tears springing to Y/N’ eyes at the fact it was all acting out in slow motion with no way to reach their daughter in time.

It was growing silent & dim in Y/N’ sight, the blood running in Y/E/C eyes didn’t want to stop, she couldn’t force a breath as Loki fell to the floor barely alive, watching in horror as a bright flash opened behind the titan that was reaching down for the little girls hand. Ready to scream out to not take it, to curse at Loki to grab their daughter. Clawing to dead  feet before a sharp blow to the back of bloodied skull had her slamming to the grate next to a fraught lover, the gored warrior queen a still, soundless heap of ruined leathers & armor that didn’t appear to breath.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is memories. This chapter shows a bit of Loki & the readers past, reader is coming in & out of consciousness once they have been brought on board the Guardians ship.

_“Evening wife,” came Loki’ voice as Y/E/C orbs opened to look over the gods bare chest, apparent he had been awake for a while watching bare thick frame over, it had been a day to themselves for once._

_It had been hectic, swallowed up in the chaos that was surrounding Thor’ coronation that had been in the works for a while but thankfully it was all nearing a close. Calloused fingers tracing along a lax spine as Y/N curled closer into Loki looking up for a kiss as her left hand laid on his chest, the golden vine band on her ring finger sparkling with emeralds as he moved to lay his own left hand with hers the two bands glittering as if alive._

_“Evening husband,” Y/N smiled up at the god fuzzed hair all over sleepy head from the sweat caused by early actions Y/H/C locks drying in a funny pattern, the god she laid on lacing his fingers with hers._

_“I think we stole my brothers thunder for lack of a better word,” Loki laughed, tugging Y/N thick curves up to rest next to him but not daring to let go of her hand._

“She’s alive, what do we do with her,” came a masculine voice from out of the fog, hearing the first sense to return while limbs still felt numb.

_“You’re right, your father wasn’t too happy with the arrangements we made was he,” Y/N laughed quietly, settling on a strong shoulder watching his seidr call hers, the misty light wrapping together like lovers before dying down._

“Put her over there, this one looks dead,” came a stronger male voice, the filling of sore body being jarred around making it send pain to taxed mind, wanting to cry out but still all the goddess had back was hearing that was picking up on mortal heart beats & 4 Asgardian counting.

_“No, but my mother was, though I dare say father seemed relived that he was marrying me off before the coronation. Thankfully Thor didn’t ruin it with all his… merriment as he likes to call it,” Loki laughed placing a kiss to fuzzed head._

_They had been married that evening before, afterwards there had been a large feast, which thankfully Thor or the warriors three didn’t ruin the celebration or the chance for the two of them to slip off to Loki’, no, it was now their chambers to do a little celebrating themselves._

“They are not dead! They aren’t like us,” a woman now shouted someone was trying to get her set up a shaky breath escaping at the pain the motions was causing, soft hands trying to hold Y/N up right.

_“Father loves you, you know that? He is actually happy you picked me to wed instead of Thor if you can believe that,” Loki admitted, Y/N moving bare body around to straddle his hips laying bare flesh flush to his own to look up with dazzling Y/E/C orbs that sparked with their own mischief._

_“I heard. Also heard that he was hoping I could make you more like your brother, keep you in line… he has no idea who was really behind the fiasco on Vannaheim does he,” Y/N chuckled the god she rested on leaning down to press a kiss to her lips before pulling away with a smirk._

_“No lover he doesn’t… I dare say if he did you would be in the dungeon & I would be visiting you there still,” Loki laughed on her lips both…_

“Then what do we do that one looks like he has…,” an oddly gritty voice began just before the room was filling with a panicking scurry to boots that she would know from anywhere.

_A loud bang at the door had the two jumping out of their skins the instant the overly excited god for thunder announced his presence by slinging the chamber doors open so they hit the walls on either side. Thor rushing into their chamber, bellowing at the top of his lungs as Loki hurried to make sure Y/N was hidden from his brothers eyes. The two gods bantering back & forth about it being late in the day & they had no time to play because the 9 realms needed them._

“Don’t touch me! Get away from her,” came the hoarse command of Loki as it sounded like he was knocking several away & the floor under pain filled body vibrating with his footsteps in her direction.

Harsh jerking, Norns she wanted to cry out at the pain all this caused, why couldn’t she wake up? Y/N wanted to scream out for everyone to stop being so harsh with her. Where was…

“Put the big guy on the table we need to wake him up because the scrawny one isn’t any use…,” a harsh male voice snapped out as she could feel a hand gingerly laying to the back of bloodied skull, finally filling sore fingers twitching in an attempt to pull it away from the soar flesh.

_“Loki… this… this isn’t right, Thor is your brother,” Y/N began to argue with the god that sat atop the throne of Asgard, regardless if he hid it from the others she knew, she seen the torture in emerald eyes._

_“Y/N, it is not that simple anymore,” he tried to speak coldly, hinting for her to leave but the young goddess was to stubborn & show no fear as she stepped up onto the golden steps to confront her husband._

“Who are you calling scrawny,” Loki snarled out, the sound making his chest vibrate in her ear as the wound on her skull tingled.

Another harsh jerk, ragged breath in, limbs too heavy to move but someone was moving them for her. It was Loki, taking time to gradually place aching hands into blood stained lap as the god, her husband, cradled her broken body.

“You,” the  gritty voice shouted in their direction, the guy sounded short.

“Ok all of you shut up,” a woman spoke with authority that made the entire room grow quiet for a moment, hand massaging over tingling scalp worldly a motion Loki used to do when he worried.

“Wake him up,” a quiet male voice spoke out a hand pushing ruined long coat away to press into the wound in tattered side making Y/N’ hand twitching & moving to Loki’ that rested on the wound.

“Easy lover,” a weak coo reached blood splattered ears the hand on the wound releasing to wrap in the one that was moving over his.

“What if he is like that one…,” the short sounding one gritted out.

“I beg your pardon…,” Loki retorted the hand he had taken squeezing hard to his as if to make him shut up.

Gentle caresses over shattered eyebrow, a quiet whisper she could barely pickup, followed by another harsh jerk to fill herself falling to the floor with Loki to the floor. A loud  commotion taking command of the room not far from them, Loki slowly placing aching body to the grate. The light fill of fabric falling over Y/N’ unwilling body as the surface under her vibrated with quick footsteps.

“Brother stop,” she could hear Loki at a distance now, realizing it was Thor what was causing all the commotion.

“Loki? What? Where is Y/N, Siggy…,” Thor gasped out as the grate shook under her.

_“You are king, husband, you know…,” she began, the god getting to his feet to confront her, ready to snap her head off, knowing Y/N wouldn’t back down, never had before why would she now, hand flying instinctively to her lower stomach as if protecting…_

Siggy!? Oh! Norns no, Siggy, no! Little hand in another’s, following into darkness. Hands… have to move, a ragged breath in long enough to make the others in the room turn to the suffering creature that laid covered in the floor away from any harm, shattered vocal cords…

“No, Siggy, no…,” hoarse voice tried to force around the blood that caked aching throat, blurry vision trying to focus, a quiet flutter in lower belly, baby, tattered hand falling to lower abdomen as Y/N forced ragged body up, two sets of scorching hands helping the goddess, making her want to fight but hadn’t the strength.

“Calm down Y/N, why are you…,” the raspy voice of Loki began, reaching for the hand held tight to her lower stomach, emerald gaze flickering to tear filled Y/E/C orbs that looked dead, the god felt the flutter due to their bound, the warrior quick to break the gaze to look up to Thor who was helping her get seated, a blanket wrapping around her shoulders.

“Not now Loki,” Thor began, drawing attention away to Y/N, forcing the god to leave her be so they could speak with the ones that brought them on board.

It was just chattering in her ears, she couldn’t focus. Fuck she was pregnant on top of it, Loki was alive, he had lied to them about dying on Svartalfheim, tears forming.

Shit… this… oh god… where was Siggy!? What would the titan do the little Aesir, would he treat her like… oh god… she & Loki. Damn it! They were still bond then weren’t they, then he knew, he knew about her sleeping with Thor. Well of course, this was his baby was it not? Oh, what a shit storm this was turning out to be, Y/N was going to throw up, no she couldn’t, she didn’t have anything to throw up. Loki was going to…

“Look at me love, open your eyes, your panicking,” came Loki’ voice, wait, Y/E/C orbs forcing open to glare at him with hate, fist balling up to hit the god, her husband, hard in bloody temple, staggering to aching feet as Loki fell to the ground, dirty boot kicking at the hand he reached out stop the warrior from walking away.

“Our Siggy Loki! Ours! He took her! Don’t you dare touch me… let go,” Y/N snarled out, or tried strained vocal cords preventing her from getting loud, the snarl came out in a hoarse whisper as the god was quick on his feet to wrap strong arms around her torso as she turned to step away.

Arms wrapping the warrior in a vice like grip, pinning weak arms to Y/N’ side as she was pulled flush to the god at her back, it would do no good to fight, but still the weak creature struggled. Loki was careful not to put undue stress on soft stomach, filling the flutter once more. Regardless of who the child belonged to it didn’t deserve to be hurt, even though Loki knew for certain who the father was.

He was gentle even when dragging his wife out of the room & to another that one of the Guardians, as they called their selves, showed him. Taking time to sit the struggling warrior on the bed with him, holding her till she tried out. All the commotion was disorienting for Y/N who still struggled even as Loki coaxed her to quiet, keeping his own voice low & in check.

“This isn’t good for the baby lover, you need to calm down,” Loki cooed in blood caked, tired body falling back into the god who continued to speak calmly.

“What do you… he’s not yours…,” Y/N panted out, finally relaxing & letting Loki do what he wanted, his own tattered hand falling to the still healing wound in gauged side to help ease the pain.

“A boy? Well… that is good to hear,” he breathed out, sounding relieved, blood hammering in her ears as he turned them so their feet where up on the mattress.

Y/N not realizing he took the hand that had the small delicate vine like golden band around dirty ring finger, letting out a huff of breath as the god turned it to make the emeralds sparkle, moving slow to the thumb of the same hand to twist the bigger band that rested there. The larger emeralds igniting like fire, slowly Loki removed it, making Y/N jolt since having fallen asleep & thinking it was falling off. Looking back into emerald eyes that matched the stones to realize her husband was putting it back onto his ring finger.

“Thank you for keeping this love,” he breathed out, reaching up to cherish over scuffed cheek Y/N leaning into it to close her eyes for want of the old life back they once had.

“I wasn’t fateful Loki. I can understand if you are pissed or if you leave after we find Siggy,” Y/N began, trying to find anything else to think about but that rattled around in her throbbing skull was the thoughts of their daughter & the fluttering life in her womb.

“Do you think so little of my love for you that I would give up due to circumstances I had a hand in? You thought I was dead, you moved on. Yes, it hurts, but now is not the time,” he reassured, smiling down at her as he puller dirty chin gingerly to look at him, his chaffed lips delicately placing a loving kiss to split ones, giving time to pull away.

Y/N’ head still reeling at Loki’ admittance, that wasn’t like the god to just go with the fact his brother had sired a bastard with his true love, his mate, but it was slipping the goddesses at the moment trying to calm racing thoughts & throbbing head. But why was he ok with the baby she carried, the little life, the little boy, he would…

“Does he know,” Loki hinted to Thor who was still making a plan to head to Nidvilliar outside of the room, the god being easy with the woman that he gingerly shuffled around to lay aching head under his chin.

“No, we were both so drunk I doubted it happened, especially the next morning,” Y/N admitted, hand falling to the one that Loki had placed over the flutter, why was he worried over the child of his brother anyway & she just admitted to sleeping with Thor, to be fare she thought Loki dead, but why the concern.

“That day, you… we will bring our daughter back… she will be safe & alive. After that I plan on taking care of you three if you allow it,” he breathed out across weary body, Y/E/C eyes trying to stay open while Loki gently caressed over plump belly that had yet to show outward appearances of the pregnancy.

“A boy,” Loki asked once more, Y/N opening haggard eyes to look up in to sparkling emeralds, brow knitting together at the gods fascination with the life that grew inside of her, preparing to ask why he cared but the door swung open, the two quick to numb feet that felt 10 times to heavy thanks to the boots that covered them.

“I’m leaving are you two with me,” Thor began, stepping in, looking the pale Y/N over noting how she swayed somewhat before forcing herself to steady.

“I think this ass hat is, but I’m going to contact an old friend & arrange for my own transport. I am going to tract down Thanos, get Siggy back,” Y/N spoke up, taking a step forward to step out & around Thor, but an arm on ruined leather shoulder had her stopping to look up at Loki.

“Y/N, maybe you should stay, let us…,” Loki began before the goddess pushed him back hatefully, glaring at Loki as his hand slowly slipped away, cursing herself for missing the contact.

“Oh can it Loki, I’m fine,” hoarse voice snapped & strained, shrugging off Thor to head towards the area they had come from to get one of the others to point her to the communications.


End file.
